The Legend of Jericho
by Twisted Tristan
Summary: exactly what the title says xD DUH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/ Author's Notes: All characters and places are property of Blizzard. This is a tribute to WallofJericho, my boyfriend's barbarian. He's got newer, better characters now, but none can ever take his place. =)  
  
"There is legend told in Harrogath, city of Barbarians, of a young man, no older then a boy, who left and came home, a hero, and a man. There are other, older tales, but none could match this tragic epic, of a boy's journey to manhood and how he shaped his destiny. This is the legend of Jericho, Savior and Protector of the Barbarians."  
  
There was once a young boy by the name of Jericho. He was an orphan, his parents killed at an early age by monsters. He was adopted by Malah the Healer. She tried her best to raise him, but he grew up wild and arrogant. He wandered around the busy capital of Harrogath, learning every stone in her city, wondering what was outside those walls. A prophet had told him when he was a child, that there were great things in store for him. By the time he turned 16, our adventurous, arrogant, stubborn, little hero had become well. an adventurous, arrogant, stubborn, older hero. He had grown tall and buff with dark brown hair. He had a stubborn chin and a certain pride that you could see in his eyes. There was a wildness in him that no one could tame. He was seeking to become famous and rich, but little did he know that with fame and fortune there is always a price. It was at this delicate age, when he had just started to become a man, did he decide that it was time to head out and shape his destiny. As he headed away from the only place he had ever known, he did not even once look back. It never occurred to him that he would miss his home. He was so naïve back then, but he would learn so much in the years to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6 months later  
  
Jericho stepped into the Rouge Encampment. It had been months since he had been in an actual shelter and not sleeping out in the wild. In the camp, he wouldn't have to watch his back every second. Jericho was walking around, exploring the encampment when he saw a woman beckon him over. She was wearing a long purple cloak. Her face was hidden. She introduced herself as Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye.  
  
" I have a favor to ask," she said slowly. "I will reward you greatly if you complete my task. Not far from here is a place of great evil. Kill all the monsters in the den and my reward will be yours." Jericho's face lit up. This was his chance to prove to the world that he was great. Fortune and fame would be his!  
  
He hurried out of the encampment, following the worn path. He encountered several monsters but he quickly disposed of them in only a few hits. They dropped a couple pieces of gold, which Jericho hurriedly snatched up. They even occasionally dropped a few weapons. Some were broken and useless, while others were magical. Jericho picked up anything he thought he could sell. Akara was sure to pay a hefty price for these goods.  
  
Jericho soon found the cave. There was a flag flying in front of it, warning anyway any who would enter unaware. Jericho entered the cave slowly. It was so dark. He could hardly see anything! He reached with his hand reaching for the wall. He heard evil snickering to his right. Some little demon was making fun of him! There was a skeleton on the floor by his foot. He reached down, picked up a bone, tied a piece of cloth around it and lit on fire. The dark, musty, stone cave came into view. Jericho turned left and took a few steps.  
  
That was when he spotted the snickering demon. It was short and red, with a hideous grin stretched across its face. It cackled at him, making the hairs on the back of his head stand up. It waved its short, spiky club at him, stained red with human blood. Jericho sneered at it and rushed at it with his sword. He chopped it cleanly in two.  
  
It wasn't until seconds later, did he realize that the demon wasn't alone. Its leader, obviously twice the shorter demons height, laughed a short, snickering laugh at him. Jericho was sure; this demon was called a Shaman. It had the ability to revive the minor.. Carvers, and shoot fire. This theory was supported seconds later when the Shaman blew fire at him and revived his minor companion. Jericho quickly dodged the fire and stabbed the Shaman with his sword. It took several stabs to kill it, and several more to kill his companions. By the time the demons were dead, Jericho was tired. But he had a job to do.  
  
Jericho went through the entire Den of Evil, killing all the monsters he could find. Some were harder then others. For instance, the Zombies and Yetties were so hard, there were a few times Jericho thought he wouldn't make it. But his ego wouldn't allow him to be defeated, and in this instance, his arrogance kept him alive.  
  
After the Den of Evil, there were several more quests the people of the Rouge Encampment had him complete. Kill Blood Raven, rescue Deckard Cain, kill the Countess, find the Horadric Malice.. The list went on and on. But Jericho was getting filthy rich and very experienced. He was starting to become a real pro at this. That was of course. until he met his ultimate challenge, Andariel, the evil demoness.  
  
After four levels of catacombs, Jericho's patience was wearing thin. What was this demoness, chicken? Why hide under four layers of stupid labyrinths? Finally he was here! Their large oaken doors were looming in front of him. He could feel an evil presence inside; so ominous that it almost brought him to his knees. But Jericho would not admit defeat; he stepped forward bravely and pushed aside the doors. He walked forward, trying to keep a nonchalant attitude. He cut down the demons in his path until he was left with only the Great Demon Andariel.  
  
She was three times Jericho's size, with six arms and dark hair swirling up. She was dark green, the color of the forest. Jericho had to wonder if maybe once she was human. She lunged toward Jericho, breathing out a green flame. Jericho breathed it in and fell down upon one knee. It was poison! Jericho could feel his life slipping away, but he wouldn't give up. He drank a health potion, and began to hack at Andariel until she dodged him.  
  
He began to fight and dodge, fight and dodge, he had no doubt in his mind that if the poison didn't kill him, loss of blood would. He was bleeding from several areas and his mind was getting dizzy. He knew he was going to black out soon. He went for once last stab at the giant demoness. She fell down onto the ground, fire running all directions, killing everything in its path. But it passed harmlessly over Jericho, making him tingle inside. He felt a little better, better enough to use a town portal and stumble through it into town. He collapsed at Akara's feet. The last thing he saw was the look of surprise and respect that passed over her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Jericho awoke, Akara was leaning over him. He felt loads better, better in fact than ever before. Jericho looked into Akara's eyes searching for something to say. There was an almost sad look in her eyes.  
  
"It's time for you to move on. Your time with us is through. There are many dangers and perils in your path. Though it is power and fortune you seek, do not forget that they are not everything. If you let your ambition control you, you will pay for it. With your life. Do not forget what you have heard today. You will leave with Warriv on the next caravan. May fortune smile down you." With that she turned away.  
  
By the next day, Jericho was on his way to Lut Gholein, The City of Wonders and Treasures. He knew not what would happen there, but Jericho felt sure, whatever it was, he would face it with bravery and valor. He would let nothing defeat him. He was invincible! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Diablo 2 except my character. Everything belongs to Blizzard. Again this entire story is dedicated to the best barbarian ever, WallsofJericho. =) Thanks to Tenshi, my boyfriend, for helping me with ideas and reading my stuff. ^^ R and R is appreciated!! ^^  
  
Lut Gholein was a large port for trade. It was a thriving city in the middle of a desert. There were tall buildings the color of sand, and even a palace. Everywhere there was hustle and bustle. Fara, the local smith, sold and fixed weapons. Drognan was a wise old man who knew much of the city's goings-on. Greiz, was the leader of the local mercenaries, and would hire out his team, for a price. Atma ran the local pub, and Jericho could tell from the moment he saw her that she had some favor to ask him. This proved true when later on she took him aside and asked him to go into the sewers to kill the monster that had killed her family. The monster was easier the Jericho expected, but the monsters here in the desert, were much different from the ones back near the Rogue Encampment. Seems the farther you travel, the uglier they become.  
  
Jericho was out one day, running across the desert, practicing his skills, when he ran across a demon. It looked like giant cat in roman armour. Jericho remembered that these were called Spear Cats, and they tended to throw green or orange portions at people, making them cough and gag. And in that one moment of weakness, they throw their spears, instantly killing their victims.  
  
While Jericho was killing one of these Spear Cats, another one sneaked up behind him. Jericho spun around as fast as he could, but he knew it was too late, any second he would feel the spear sink into his skin, instantly killing him. But it never came. Jericho opened one eye slowly. The Spear Cat was dead on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. Someone cleared their throat and Jericho hurriedly looked up.  
  
Standing in front of him was a paladin. There was no mistake about it. He was dressed in armour and Jericho was vaguely reminded of a knight. The paladin's face was hidden by a pale green helmet that had horns sticking out of it. Jericho recognized it as the infamous Vampire Gaze Grim Helm. Jericho's jaw fell open; those were extremely rare and expensive!! Underneath the helmet he could see the paladin grin.  
  
"H-Hi, I'm Jericho," he said holding out his hand. The paladin took it with his own gloved hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tenshi." There was something wrong with the paladin's voice. It was too high. It came as a shock when the paladin pulled off his helmet and was instantly identified as. a woman! Jericho's eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
  
She had long red hair pulled back into a bun. There were little wisps of hair that had come loose and were flying away with the breeze. She had a pretty face, slightly tanned, and the deepest gray eyes Jericho had ever seen. She smiled friendly at him. She seemed just about the same age as Jericho. In her eyes, Jericho saw a pride that matched his own. But still.. She was a woman!  
  
"B-But you're a woman!"  
  
"Oh?" Tenshi looked vaguely amused. "Really? I wasn't aware of that." Jericho's eyes turned to mere slits. He had been bested by a woman! He turned away angrily and stomped away. Tenshi as left standing there in the sun, looking confused and yet too prideful to show that she was hurt. She turned away and stomped off in the other direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How dare he! How dare he be so arrogant! Just because she was a woman didn't prove anything. She took out her anger on the monsters of the desert. She was so pissed, it seemed the monsters could tell it and were steering clear of the pissed woman. But that didn't save any of the poor demons that she stumbled upon from getting the shit beat out of them. That Jericho! What an arrogant bastard! She would show him! No one left Tenshi standing in the sand!!  
  
It wasn't until the hot desert sun was sinking below the desert dunes that Tenshi finally decided to end the day. She had gained several levels, and learned a few new techniques. She would show that Jericho who was the better demon killer! She stopped off at the pub for a few drinks. Drognan, the wise man, came and took a seat in front of her. He whispered to her an old legend, of a giant labyrinth underneath the city. He called it the Arcane Sanctuary. Tenshi knew from the moment Drognan told her of it, that she had been chosen to find out the secret of the Sanctuary. Drognan had mentioned the entrance was inside Jerhyn's palace. She fell asleep that night thinking of a giant labyrinth, and in her dreams she saw the face of Jericho, but instead of hate and loathing, she felt some other emotion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jericho woke up the next morning was the still was high up in the sky. He jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly. He remembered Drognan telling him of a secret sanctuary underneath the city. He headed straight to Jerhyn's palace where it was rumored that the entrance was. He took the stairs down to Jerhyn's harem and gasped in surprise. Everything was in tatters. The decorations had all been ripped down, the walls were stained with blood, and giant monsters called Maulers were everywhere, wandering around with their giant clubs, the size of a human's body. Jericho sweeped through the harem and the palace cellar until he fell upon the triangular portal. He turned the wheel and the portal opened. It was a giant blue gateway, ready to whisk him off to wherever. But Jericho would not let his fear stop him. He stepped into it bravely and it transported him straight to his destination.  
  
The Arcane Sanctuary was a marvel in itself. Standing in front of him was a set of stairs leading to a platform. On the platform was a wave point, ready to take him back to town if he needed it. Four paths branched out from the platform. And beyond those paths. was nothingness. It was like the Arcane Sanctuary was in a dimension all its own. There was space and stars soaring past him. All around him, space and wonderful air. The Arcane Sanctuary truly could not be of this world.  
  
Jericho decided to take the left path. There were stairs and paths leading up and down in all directions. He encountered several new monsters here. Evil red centaurs, which were called Blood Clans. Dark, towering, sorcerers called Dark Lords. And little ghosts, flying up in the air almost invisible. Jericho decided they were called Specters. It wasn't very long before Jericho was seriously lost. He didn't know if he was coming or going. He decided to sit down and take a short break. Maybe enjoy the scenery. That was when Tenshi appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" a feminine voice shouted. Jericho turned quickly and there standing in front of him was the paladin from yesterday.  
  
"What do you want?" said Jericho coldly.  
  
"What do I what? No, what do you want! I'm going to solve the Arcane Sanctuary. So just but out!"  
  
"You and what army?" Tenshi glared at Jericho with fire in her eyes. But Jericho only sneered back. "Why don't you go back home and bake a cake or something?" Tenshi gritted her teeth.  
  
"Fine," she said haughtily. "Then I wont show you the way to the Summoner." She turned away and began to walk. Jericho gritted his teeth. He refused to let this woman get the best of him. He'd just use her to find the Summoner, then kill it and get all the fame. Simple.  
  
"Wait," he said slowly. He jumped up and stumbled toward her. Tenshi grinned a victorious smile. She led him farther and farther away form where they had come. It was while Tenshi was fighting against a Blood Clan, that a Dark Lord came out of nowhere and shot a fireball at her. She fell on one knee and in that moment, she might have perished, if it hadn't been for Jericho. In that one moment, Jericho threw his sword, which flew straight through the Dark Lord killing it instantly. Tenshi gave a sigh of relief.  
"Guess that's 1, 1 then right?" Jericho just smiled.  
  
After several more minutes of fighting monsters, a large platform loomed in front of them. Silver stairs led up to it, curling around to touch the edge. They could feel a dark, ominous power emanating from it. Jericho looked over to Tenshi and nodded. At the same time, they both charged up the stairs toward the platform.  
  
The Summoner was an evil looking demon, not much different from the Dark Lords. His robes were blue and held a golden staff, glowing with blue light. He laughed as he saw them charge toward them. Blue fire hissed forth from his staff knocking against Tenshi. She became frozen but refused to give up. She changed her aura to Cold Resist and the cold instantly went away. The aura touched Jericho as well and when the blue fire grazed past him, he was unaffected. He slashed at the Summoner with his sword, making him bleed blue blood. Tenshi came up from behind and began to beat at the Summoner. It almost became a routine. Dodge, hit, rush away, dodge hit, rush away. It was Jericho who dealed the final blow, but there was no doubt in either mind, that without Tenshi, it wouldn't have been possible. The Summoner fell to the ground. His bright blue robes began to disintegrate. Jericho went up and touched the journal standing in the middle of the platform. The journal told of the Seven Tombs of Tal Rasha, and how 6 of the tombs were false. Tenshi fell onto Jericho, bleeding badly. Jericho smiled shyly and held her up. He opened a town portal and helped her through. For a girl. Tenshi wasn't so bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know. you're not as bad as I thought you were," Tenshi said with a smile. Jericho refused to admit that he was starting to become just a little bit fond of his partner. He glared at her, but Tenshi could see past his façade. It was kind of nice having a partner. But who knew what perils laid in the future. And could they really beat this Tal Rasha? Maybe. Only time could tell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual this is dedicated to WallsofJericho; I don't own anything BLAH BLAH BLAH! Who's tired of stupid disclaimers? ^^ Hehe Please R/R!! Comments are always welcome! Even if they say "Your story sucks!! BOOOOO" At least its some feedback. I just hope it doesn't suck that bad =\  
  
"We're lost!" Tenshi exclaimed.  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"Yes we are! This is all your fault! I told you to write down which one was the correct symbol!!!"  
  
"It's your fault! You were supposed to grab the journal!"  
  
"If you had wrote it down I wouldn't have to grab the stupid journal! We're lost and it's all your fault!" Tenshi walked sullenly forward.  
  
"It is not my fault! Anyway, I don't need directions-" Jericho was quickly interrupted by a group of approaching vultures. He sliced off one's wing, and twirled around to cut off the head of the other.  
  
"You're so pig-headed and stubborn! Why can't you just admit that I'm right and you're wrong!" Tenshi said, smashing the skull of one vulture with her hammer.  
  
" I AM NOT WRONG!!!! You're just jealous because you know someday I'm gonna have fame and fortune and you're just gonna be some poor old hag!" Jericho shouted, stabbing another vulture and using his double swords to decapitate another.  
  
"You wish!" Tenshi screamed back.  
  
"You just wait and see. I'd give anything to have riches and fortune,  
and someday I will. I know it!" Jericho said with determination. By  
the time all the vultures were gone, both warriors were panting  
heavily in the hot afternoon sun.  
  
"Oh look! There's another stupid tomb! I bet this one's false too!" Neither looked very happy at the prospect of searching another tomb only to find it a dud. But they both knew that if they didn't search them all they'd never find it.  
  
The tomb loomed before them. It was made out of a sand colored marble, with tall columns to hold it up. Both heroes could feel an ominous power from inside. Tenshi faltered slightly.  
  
"Maybe. we should skip this one." But Jericho was firm.  
  
"No. This is definitely the one." They entered hesitantly, not admitting to each other that they were both scared of what they'd find inside. It was dark inside. Jericho lit a torch and held it up high.  
  
"Well.. Come on. Let's do this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're lost."  
  
"No we're not."  
  
"We're lost," Tenshi stated for the second time. "Let me see the map."  
  
"What map?"  
  
"JERICHO!!! You're kidding right?!?! It's your turn to keep the map of the dungeon we explore!! You idiot!!"  
  
"I'm not an idiot!!" Jericho grumbled. "What's that?" They took a few steps forward only to find themselves in the midst of a huge chamber. And in the center on a little platform was an orifice. "Hah!" Jericho said grinning. "I told you we weren't lost!" Tenshi just mumbled to herself. Tenshi walked up the platform and was about to put her staff into the orifice when Jericho interrupted.  
  
"Hey! We're using my staff!"  
  
"No we're not!"  
  
"Yes, we are!!"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Tenshi asked.  
  
"You're right. It doesn't. So you won't mind if we use mine." Tenshi rolled her eyes. There was no winning with pig-brained, stubborn, egotistical Jericho. Jericho pulled out the Horadric Staff he had made and fit it securely into the orifice. Instantly, it began to glow, and lights began spurting from all around them. Then like a beam it shone into the wall illuminating a door.  
  
"That must be our invitation."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tal Rasha's chamber was nothing but a large cave. Hanging from the ceiling were gigantic stalactites that must have taken decades to form. There was nothing magnificent about it at all. But Tal Rasha was another story. He seemed a demon from the depths of hell itself. He had 6 legs like a gigantic spider, but also the grotesque face of a man, horridly skewed. Just a glimpse of him could send even the bravest man running, his whole body shaking with fear. Tal Rasha's body was encased in a shell that could not be broken. His only vulnerable point was his disgusting face. But it had to be done.  
  
Tenshi rushed forward and whacked at Tal Rasha with her hammer. Her eyes widened when she realized nothing was happening. Tal Rasha noticed her reaction and laughed at her distress. He pinned her up against a wall and began to beat at her mercifully.  
  
"Jericho!" she cried. Jericho, seeing his friend's distress could think of nothing to do but to jump upon Tal Rasha's back. As Tal Rasha felt the mortal jump upon him, he began to jump and buck, trying to shake Jericho off. Tenshi crumbled to the floor.  
  
"WOOA!!" Jericho yelled as his swords flew out of his hands and onto the earthen floor. He was in big trouble now. He clung to Tal Rasha's long, oily hair as Tal Rasha tried time and time again to throw Jericho off. At last he finally succeeded, and Jericho went flying through the air. His grasped the only thing possible. A stalactite. He clung to it desperately; knowing the drop to the ground would not only bruise him badly, but could also be the end of his life.  
  
"Tenshi!! Help!!" he screamed. Tenshi misunderstanding, threw her hammer at the gigantic stalactite. It sinked into it, forming a huge crack. The crack began to spread getting bigger and bigger by the second. "HELP!!!" He screamed and as he fell to what he presumed his doom. Instead of landed right onto the back of Tal Rasha again. Tal Rasha, feeling the little mortal bug back onto him began to ferociously kick and try to throw him off. Jericho held on strong and got a sudden stroke of genius.  
  
He began to climb up Tal Rasha's back. He pulled back the fragment of stalactite in his hand. It was like a giant spear in his and in that very second. Tenshi looked up and for a still moment in time, Jericho seemed not of this earth. She could picture him, wings flaring behind him, eyes flashing with an inhuman rage. She gasped, and blinked and then, the image was gone. And all that was left was the image of Jericho, the hunter; ready to go in for the kill.  
  
Jericho raised his arm, pulling back the piece of the stalactite, and with all his might and shoved it into Tal Rasha's head. It went cleanly through, meeting no resistance; it took several moments for Tal Rasha's body to react. To realize, that he was dead. The end of the stalactite protruded from right between his eyes. He crumpled to the floor and great bursts of green, acidy blood, spilled from the wound. But that was the least of their worries. As Tal Rasha died, his spell over the cave was broken and it began to crumble onto of them.  
  
"Jericho!" Tenshi screamed. On top of her, a stalactite was loosening itself. Tenshi looked up at her, knowing her time was up and this would be her doom. To be impaled by a giant stalactite. But Jericho thought otherwise. He rushed over, pulling Tenshi and himself out of harm's away. They tumbled into a corner, Jericho shielding her from harm with his body. Soon, the rumbling began to stop. As the dust began to clear, Jericho released what he was doing and blushed ferociously. He got up and turned away. He frowned slightly, shaking his head disappointedly.  
  
"What?" Tenshi questioned.  
  
"My swords. They're buried somewhere underneath all that rubble."  
  
"No they're not!" Tenshi said with a grin. She produced them from behind her back. But one had broken during her fall. She gazed on it disappointedly. Jericho turned away and tried to put on a brave smile.  
  
"At least you saved one of them. Thanks," he said. It was then that they both noticed the doorway that had opened during the cave in. "I wonder what's in there." Jericho said slowly.  
  
"Why don't you go look? I'll be there in a second," Tenshi responded. Jericho was too curious to take any notice of where Tenshi's gaze was. He stepped forward and began to walk through the passage and Tenshi got down on her knees and pushes aside some of the rubble. Perfect. There, lying up against the rubble was the stalactite Jericho had used to kill Tal Rasha. Tenshi picked it up slowly. She could feel the magic coursing through it. She bet Fara could fix it up and turn it into a new sword for Jericho. She hurriedly got up and began to run to catch up with Jericho.  
  
She caught up with him quickly but stopped hurriedly when she caught the sight before them. There, chaining to a wall, on a platform in the middle of a pit of lava, was an angel. He had white fluttering wings and was wearing heavenly armour. Just to look upon him, seemed a gift in itself.  
  
"Thank you mortal for freeing me. I am the archangel Tyreal." He said more, but both of the warriors were too distracted by the beauty of the archangel. He opened a town portal for them, and they both stepped through, on their way to what they were sure was fame and fortune.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jericho sighed disappointedly. How could he fight with only one sword? He had been taught to fight with two. It wouldn't be the same with only one.  
  
"Hey there sunshine! I have a surprise for you!" Tenshi said holding her hands behind her back and grinning.  
  
"What," Jericho said in a depressed manor. Nothing Tenshi could give him could cheer him up. How could he fight with only one sword!!  
  
"Gee I can see how much I'm loved. Fine, I'll just keep this brand new sword for myself." Jericho looked up and his face shone. Tenshi held out the brand new sword she had had Fara fashion for her. "I'm sorry your other sword got broken. You saved my life. So I just thought I would give you a little something in return."  
  
"But! Where did you get it??!!"  
  
"Easy. I had Fara make it out of that stalactite you killed Tal Rasha with," Tenshi smiled. Jericho looked like a little kid at Christmas. He was swinging his new sword, feeling the weight and admiring it.  
  
"Thank you," he said sincerely. "This is the best surprise I've ever had." Tenshi could just smile. A thought crossed Jericho's mind unbidden. What was this feeling inside his chest? This happy feeling. The new sword didn't seem to be tied to it. Could he be feeling.? Naaaa.. 


End file.
